Twice Upon a PC Box: A Once Upon a Time parody starring Reevee21
by Rosehrulez
Summary: When the authors of To Their Own Devices and What Goes Down in the PC unite, crazy things happen. A curse has set them and their Pokemon into the real world, transformed, with no memory of their past lives. Who will save them?
1. INTRODUCTION

Author's Notes:

ROSEH

Ever since the dawn of time- well, of To Their Own Devices, at least- I've been dreaming of the day I and Reevee21 would finally team up to work on the best crossover in history of Fanfiction!

Well, my friends, that day is today.

Reevee and I sat at our computers, PMing back and forth about what this crossover would be about. Many ideas were thought of, but we eventually settled on...

Twice Upon a PC Box

REEVEE

Nice title, eh? Two PC boxes...

Anyway, as you guys should know, I was planning on writing a WGDitPC special.

WELL HERE IT IS!

Everyone, find a chair, pull up your Eevee and dig into those snacks, it's time for the introduction to Twice Upon a PC Box!

Twice Upon a PC Box

a 'Once Upon a Time' WGDitPC and TTOD crossover by Reevee21 and Rosehrulez

_Once upon a time..._

_There were two PC boxes, both governed by two authors._

_The authors, meeting up, decided on a crossover of their boxes._

_Where evil fox met evil fox, shade-wearing Nidorino and Buizel unite, a lonely Bulbasaur would finally get his word in, and a Flygon would share coffee._

_But..._

_During this peaceful meeting..._

_An evil being by the name of Reality stepped in._

_He defeated the authors in a not-so-epic and very painful battle, then cast a spell over both boxes; transforming the Pokémon and sending them to the real world with no memory of who they were._

_One author, not wanting to waste 40 favorites and months of typing, sent several unused OCs into a different part of the world to unite them._

_And now, the time has come for those OCs to play their parts._

_Stay tuned for Episode- I mean Chapter One of __Twice Upon a PC Box__._


	2. Chapter One

The bus flowed smoothly over the city pavement, flirting about the town like an excited finch. The city was a rather large one, towering skyscrapers reflecting the clouded sun and onto the blue vehicle.

The bus stopped. Two people got on the bus. One was a girl with brown hair, and a green shirt and skirt that almost looked like a dress together. The other girl had shorter darker hair, a gray hoodie, bluish/purplish glasses, and jeans with false diamonds on them. They paid the driver and chose a seat. They sat next to each other. The second girl sighed, relieved, as she put down her backpack; it must have weighed a ton! "Are they okay?" she asked her friend.

"Yep, they're right here, and they're safe." the first girl gave her two carriers.

The two girls noticed many other people on the bus; a girl in a blue hoodie and white necklace; a blond-haired girl with an orange shirt and black jeans; a boy in a blue shirt and pants, who was carrying a black dog.

"What's your name?"

Slightly startled, the girls turned to face a four-year-old boy wearing a light yellow jacket and black shorts. He had pitch black, somewhat fluffed-up hair going barely past his ears. He was talking to the girl with the white necklace.

He continued staring at her until she finally answered, "Veronica. Veronica Eon."

"Oh! I'm Mason. Mason...Amile!" the boy answered perkily.

She smiled at him. "Where are you headed, Mason?" she asked.

"Poncoon Manor-"

"It's Pucee Manor," a girl around his age moaned. She pulled down her black knee-skirt defiantly after the air vent fluffed it up, smoothing her white shirt's rim over it again. "PU-CEEN."

"Whatever. That's Maggie!" Mason introduced. "And this is Veronica!"

"Puceen Manor, huh?" Veronica chuckled. "That's where I'm headed, too."

"I believe that's where we're headed, too!" the girl in the green clothes said. "I'm Krystal, and that's Rose." She pointed to her friend. "She's shy."

"Don't rub it in," Rose groaned. "But yes, we ARE headed to Puceen."

"Oh," Veronica gasped softly, "are we all related, then?"

"Are you sure?" Mason's apparent mother asked, smoothing down the friz in her updone, black hair. "We're not related to the Eons, as far as I know."

"I'm not sure," Krystal said. "There's a possibility, though. Anything's possible."

"Yeah, like it's actually possible for the dog to be quiet," Rose laughed, holding one of the carriers.

The bus rolled to a stop at the edge of town, at the end of its flight through the city. Everyone on it loaded off, the city bus driving back. _I wonder what's happening now..._ Rose thought.

"Now what, Philip?" the younger sister asked her brother, unzipping her yellow jacket partway in the afternoon heat. Rose decided to listen.

"They said a van was going to pick us up here-apparently all of us," the older brother noted, lifting a hand to shade his eyes. His black tee had a thunderbolt outline but taking in more of the sun's rays with the dark color.

The road ahead of the group was blank, but a faint, gray dot could be seen in the distance...

"Okay," the girl sighed, glancing down at the toy mouse in her grasp.

"Can you grab my bag? I have my pets to carry," Rose said to Krystal. She grabbed both of her carriers as she said this.

"Okay, sure." She (to Rose's surprise) picked up the backpack with not that much trouble.

The van finally stopped by the group. Rose held tightly onto her carriers. "Aw, these guys must be terrified... well I kinda don't blame them. This Puceen Manor must be different than the place I came from."

Krystal nodded. "Yeah, but we'll all be okay." She smiled.

"Tell that to Purrs." Rose laughed.

The doors to the van swung open, revealing a smiling woman with a white dress tee, dark purple sweatpants with gold designs on a leg, and a necklace of sorts with a triangle. "Welcome aboard the Puceen Express!" she greeted. "I'm Zelda."

"Cool!" Mason exclaimed, jumping aboard.

"Is this everyone?" the driver asked. He had blond-red hair and a red sweatshirt, and baggy jeans. "Veronica Eon?"

"Here," said girl answered.

"Piper and Philip?"

"We're here," the older brother spoke up, escorting his sibling aboard.

"Mrs. Emile, Mason, Maggie, and Morty?"

"We're all here," the woman answered.

"Rose and company?"

Barking came from one of Rose's carriers at the mention of the name.

Rose laughed. "Everybody here!"


	3. Chapter Two

Krystal looked out the window. They were slowing down at a large mansion. It had a pretty blue color, a huge pool, a balcony, and an enormous backyard near some woods. _Is that Puceen Manor...?_

"Whoa, is THAT the manor? BLAMMO!" someone exclaimed.

Krystal looked over to see the boy in the bomber jacket, gaping at the manor...with drool forming at the edge of his mouth...and a feather floating off on his side...

Hopefully she didn't get a room with him.

"Alright," the driver-Charlie, as she learned. He had an orange sweatshirt, baggy jeans, and red-blond messy hair-announced to the bus, "here's what we're gonna do; I need to pick up the others from school, so you guys hang out here. Zel and Percy will show you the ropes."

"No pro," Percy waved him off.

"Can I park? I swear, I won't drive it into the pool this time!" Zelda asked excitedly.

"Fine," Charlie moaned. "But just-"

"YES!" Zelda exclaimed, shoving him aside to drive.

Her foot slid on the gas petal, however, accelerating the van to dangerous speeds. It crashed into the 'RESERVED PARKING' sign planted at the edge of the driveway, the windows cracking and the sign pole driving straight through the engine. Krystal grabbed onto her seat.

"AUUUUUUUUUUGH! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" a girl with blond hair and red clothes-Farren, Krystal remembered-screamed.

The boy with the black lab casually shoved Farren out of her seat.

"NOT FUNNY, KALE!" Farren shouted, starting to slide backwards. She grabbed onto Rose's leg for dear life.

"Hey!" Rose yelped.

Charlie bumped Zelda back out of the seat and jabbed the brakes harshly, stopping the sign from entering the actual passenger's seats.

"...I'M SO SORRY, SIGN!" Zelda wailed.

"THE SIGN IS FINE!" Charlie roared. "YOU ALMOST KILLED US!"

"Is everyone still alive...?" Percy moaned.

Rose opened her eyes, which had been squeezed shut. _Am I alive? ...Yep? Yeah, I think so._ "Farren, you good?"

"If you mean besides being scarred for life, I'm perfectly okay." Farren groaned as she removed herself from Rose's foot.

"Great. JUST GREAT. Now we ARE going to need a new van," Charlie growled. He really did.

"Don't worry, there's the old minivan in the garage. We can fit most of the younger ones in it, the others can walk home," Percy said.

"The door's jammed!" Philip grunted, tugging on the beated doors. "Unless we can open it from the outside!"

The moment he finished his sentence, a white blur landed on the outside handle and shoved it open. The top scales of some sort of lizard were seen through the bottom of the window as it and the white thing pried the doors open.

"Pit?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Um..." Farren muttered.

"Er..." Krystal added.

It seemed like the whole bus was weirded-out. They were being saved by this lizard and... bird?

"What the heck?! How'd he get out of his cage?" Percy asked.

The lizard, an iguana of some sort with orange and red scales, hissed at him.

"That doesn't help, Age," he muttered, picking up the reptile and keeping it in one arm.

Zelda had 'Pit'-a dove-perched on her finger. At Piper's response, she lowered it to let her see. "He's our bird," she explained. "A snake attacked him when he was real young and broke his wings, so he has trouble flying."

"Birdy!" Piper squealed. She stared at the bird, mesmerized. It looked her over with sky-blue eyes, brown head feathers ruffled by a breeze.

"Well... let's see if the Pusheen Manor is as good in the inside as it looks on the outside," Rose suggested.

"_Puceen_ Manor." Krystal corrected her. "I'll get Lassie and Purrs for you." She opened one of the carriers, and a small puppy came out. She had short yellow fur and curious almond eyes. "Hold still for a sec, girl..." She attached a leash to the puppy's collar. "There we go."

The puppy looked around and sniffed the air. She barked and ran over to whoever was in reach. "Arf arf arf!"

"Hey, settle down, Lassie!" Rose laughed.

"Arf arf, arf arf arf!"

"She's kind of cu-hey, hey, hey, hey! St-stop it!" Veronica laughed as Lassie started climbing all over her. "Tha-that ti-i-i-ickles!"

"Alright? Alright," Percy finished his conversation with Char (that was Charlie's nickname). "Let's head on inside now, eh?"

"Ooo, a pool," the boy in the bomber jacket gaped. "I wasn't ever good at swimming, but-"

"Uh, Archie, right? You're drooling."

Archie wiped away the spit before following the others-lead by Percy and Zelda-inside.

"Okay. Veronica, Rose, let's check it out!" Krystal strolled out of the van, ignoring Archie.

Kale's dog walked over to Lassie and sniffed her. Lassie sniffed back.

"Come on, Gibbers." Kale pulled on his dog's leash. The large black lab obediently followed.

"Well Lassie's making friends fast," Rose laughed.

"Arf arf!" The puppy raced toward the door.

"Okay girl. I'm going, I'm going!"

"Ladies, gentlemen, Lassie, and Gibbers," Percy announced grandly, "I give you...Puceen Manor!"

He flung open the white-trimmed door with a grand gesture, revealing a beautiful entryway with a crystal chandelier dangling from the ceiling like a giant, shining bat. The room was a hall leading to a set of carpeted stairs, two doorways on either side.

Further up the stairs was a wooden-floored hall branching over an enormous living room, crossing empty air to more bedrooms on the other side. The walls were painted blue with white trim, huge windows letting in light everywhere.

"Ohh, this place is nice!" Rose said. "I guess now's a good time to let Purrs out too." She opened her other carrier. A red and black tabby came out. She looked around wide-eyed.

Rose picked her up. "Don't worry. I'll hug you until you get used to this place. Speaking of, I wonder which room's mine..."

"We haven't quite figured that out yet," Percy admitted. "You could go and investigate; the east wing's taken, though."

"Hey, Percy, could you help me with dinner? I'm not sure what we're having!"

"Just a second, Zelda!" he yelled back, locking Pit back into a large birdcage. The dove settled onto a perch and sighed heavily as Age was slid back into a tank nearby.

"Alright then, ONWARD!" Archie proclaimed, marching into the left doorway.

He emerged, embarrassed, after being told the west wing was the other way. "Okay, NOW we can go ONWARD!"

Krystal facepalmed. "Okay... To the west wing! Huzzah!" She marched in the correct direction.

Lassie followed close behind, barking her small head off. "Arf arf arf arf arf!"

Rose smiled. "Yes, the west wing. The wingiest of all the west...like... things... I'm just looking for something to talk about here."

"Hey, you want something to talk about, talk about how BLOODY HUGE this mansion is!" Archie stated, making a grand gesture at the place. "They probably have a whole museum in here somewhere!"

"WHO TOLD YOU?!" Percy shouted from the kitchen.

Everyone stood in awkward silence-besides Lassie barking her head off.

"...WHAT WOULD YOU COLLECT?!" Mrs. Emile shouted back.

"Oh, family relics, odd-ended antiques that got here one way or another, we have this really cool-looking piece of glass in there, if that counts!" Percy answered.

"...Well, not the craziest thing that happened today," Destiny shrugged.

"Yep," sighed Krystal. "We met people we like, we met people we hate, we almost got killed. What ELSE can happen here?"

"Honestly, I'm afraid to ask that." Phillip shuddered. His little sister was right behind him, grabbing his arm in one hand, and holding her plush mouse in the other.

"We're HEEERE!" Archie announced broadly-again-to the hall in front of him. "I get balcony!"

"No fair! I didn't know there was one!" Farren pouted, running after him to the room with a balcony.

"Well it looks like Archie's already found a nice room," Krystal noted. "Let's go find more rooms, shall we?"

"Okay!" Rose smiled. "Maybe there are even better rooms for us! ...Like a room made out of cheese! Man, that would be a cool room..." She trailed off.

"You'd end up eating your room before you get settled in!" Krystal joked.

"WHEE! NEW ROOM!" Piper shrieked, flinging open a door. "And it's YELLOW!"

"MINE'S ORANGE!" Archie shouted.

"NO, IT'S MINE!" Farren shouted.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"Augh," Philip moaned about fifty 'MINE's later, "you two are worse than the seagulls of Nemo!"

"You're telling me." Kale happened to be strolling by.

"Hi... um, Kale?" Rose waved.

"Yeah. I've known Farren for a while, and she CAN be a little... y'know." laughed Kale.

Gibbers walked up to Farren and gave her a big lick. "Wuff!"

Farren just decided to ignore the dog.

"MI-hey, look, the other guys are here!" Archie shouted, leaning out the balcony to take a look. True enough, a mini-van was pulling up the drive.

"Cool! Who do you think's in it?" Farren asked, looking over as well.

Kale gained an evil smile. Glancing over the balcony to make sure she had a safe landing, he casually walked over and shoved her off.

"HOLY CRABAPPLE! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" Archie gaped.

"Relax! She's gonna land in-"

_KERSPLOOOOOOOOSH!_

A wave of water reared up and soaked them both, followed with an angry "KALE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" from the pool.

Lassie shook off some water. "Arf arf!"

"Wait..." Rose said to herself. "If Farren could fall down to the pool and be okay... Krystal, hold Purrs for a second."

"Um, okay..." Krystal held the cat in her arms. "What are you gonna do?"

"COWABUNGA!"

_PHLOOOOOSH!_

Rose's head appeared above the water. "YEAH! Wait, where are my glasses...?" She dove back underwater.

Lassie, upon noticing that Rose wasn't there to hold her leash, went racing toward the exit. "Arf arf!"

"Guys! Lassie's escaping!" Piper yelled, charging after her.

"Piper!" Philip scolded, heading after her. "Don't run here! You could run into someone!"

"This is the part they do in movies, so I think I'm good!" Piper shouted back.

She had turned towards Philip during this, thus loosing Lassie. The siblings ran after her by sound, claws clicking on the wood floors as the dog raced along.

"Whoa, whoa! We had a dog?!" a stranger yelled from up ahead. "Down, boy, down!"

"Hey! What if it's a girl?" someone else asked.

"Guy, girl, just-get off me!"

"Lassie's a girl!" Krystal shouted. "That's... that's my friend's dog!"

"Grrrar!" Lassie jumped off of the stranger and kept running. Krystal sighed. What did Lassie think this was, a game?

"They had a dog?" the stranger asked.

The other shrugged.

Meanwhile, Lassie had ran into the kitchen and tripped Zelda as she was carrying a large stewpot across the counter-spilling tomato sauce all over the place.

"DARN IT, LASSIE!" she yelled after her, infuriated.

Lassie casually licked up the sauce without a care in the world.

Gibbers, who had easily caught up to her, joined her in eating.

"FINE, fine, it's yours," Zelda sighed.

"Hey Zel, you alright?" the stranger from earlier asked, helping the girl up. His red Mohawk was a bit dampened by dog spit, same for his crème T, but looked otherwise fine from the past vicious attack.

"Yea, but there goes dinner," she sighed, gesturing to the dogs.

"Does this mean we can eat out?" a new teen asked, sticking her head into the room. A red and black, messy ponytail streaked behind her, loosely being held together by a blue bead. Her makeup suggested goth, but her smirk suggested trickster.

"I dunno, Zora, go ask Charlie or something-or maybe the new guys, they don't know what's around here," Zelda answered.

"Oh, they're here! Sweet!" Zora hissed, taking off to them.

Krystal, Phillip, and Piper made it to the kitchen. "Got her! " Piper sang as she grabbed Lassie's leash, wiping off some of the sauce that got on it.

"Don't let go of that," Krystal told her.

"Mrrrrow!" Purrs squirmed impatiently in Krystal's arms.

"Yeah, kitty, I should put you back in your carrier for now." Krystal said. "Then I should keep looking for a room."

**Author's Note: I hope you're having fun trying to guess who's who. To make things easier, I'll tell you who has already been introduced: Purrloin, Lassie, Gibbers, Mudkip, Fennekin, Zelda, Percy, Agumon, Pit, Roseh, Chikorita, Archeops, Vaporeon, Mawile and three of her eggs, Zoroark, Quilava, Pikachu, and Pichu. (Archeops, Mawile's family, and Vaporeon are OC's of fellow fanfictioners, and do not belong to me nor Reevee) Pay attention to names, appearances, and personalities of the characters! Some are named directly after their WGDitPC/TTOD counterparts!**

**Welp, see ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter Three

Archie had a dream that night.

It was blurry, sound was hushed, and it seemed completely random, but it was a dream.

His first sight was that of a plain, gray room. A single door with a glass window in it lead out and if he squinted, he could make out something printed on it.

Two humanoid figures were sprawled out on the floor in harsh states of defeat-thankfully, it was too blurry to make out much graphic damage. Both had lit-up hands that ebbed a sort of power, though the light was fading out as their strength decreased.

One said something: _"You'll never get away with this..."_

The other said something else: _"The Pokémon will stop you..."_

Pokémon...that name rang a bell somewhere in his crazy head...

The last being in the room stood before them and cackled at their primal efforts. Archie took a better look at the last person. He couldn't see the face clearly because of a large fedora that covered it up. He did, however, notice that the person was fairly tall, was completely dressed in brown, and had a scar on his left cheek. The person sent one last glare their way, saying something alongside it in a psychotic tone:

_"...already have..."_

He strolled to the single tabletop in the room, being as plain a grey as everything else. Apparently, Archie didn't have a very color-active imagination.

One of the victims muttered something along the lines of 'not the documents...'.

He said something back: "Yes, the documents...every pain-enduring one...every character in the book!"

One of the humanoid figures shakily stood up and broke into a sprint toward the man. However, in her horribly weakened state, she collapsed after only two steps.

Archie watched in despair. Was all this supposed to just play out in front of him? Should he help the victims? _Could_ he help?

Just when he was thinking he should try to wake up and spare himself from the bloodshed, something knocked on the door.

A male voice asked something, the figure left on the floor coughing out a weak "Help..."

_"NO!"_ the evil being shouted, reaching a hand to the door like it would stop the strangers.

It didn't; a few harsh charges was all it took before a large group of blurry figures broke their way in. Some looked human; others were bipedal; yet others looked moist.

They gaped at the two on the floor before turning on the evil and charging, shouting curses and battle cries. Among them were:

_"YOU KILLED OUR AUTHOR!"_

_"SELFISH BISHARP!"_

_"MEET MY CLAWS!"_

_"HOW COULD YOU?!"_

_"EVEN MORE EVIL THAN I AM!"_

_"DIE!"_

_"BURN IN A HOLE!"_

_"DROWN!"_

The being looked angry before regaining his composure and lifting both hands, now encased in red light. The fighters were encased in it and stayed suspended in midair, screaming and shouting as if electricity was charging through them.

He dropped them and charged a wave of white between his hands.

_"No..."_ the figure who tried running gasped, _"No...no! Guys, run...!"_

Too late: he thrust it forward, encasing the once-fighters in a typhoon of white. Their forms changed and they stayed encased in white as he lifted them once more and threw them into the computer screen-it wavered afterwards, but the fighters were definitely gone.

Archie stepped back. Should he escape from this nightmare now?

Before he could attempt to wake up, an ear-piercing howl, a war cry, filled the room. A red beam hit the being, and more creatures suddenly broke into the room. The leader of them appeared to be an orange fox, with large ears and red eyes. "ATTACK!" she howled again.

The figure on the floor gasped. _"Is that... Fen...?"_ Her voice trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

The fox attacked the evil being with sharp claws and fire. She barked orders at the others, who nodded. The look on their faces said they would've otherwise protested, but this was serious business.

_"THIS IS WAR!"_ one of them shouted, lunging at their enemy.

Electricity seemed to build from another. _"KILL HIM! SMASH HIM!"_

Others let out roars and snarls, and yet others remained silent as they tried to quickly rid themselves of the vicious slanderer.

_"FOOLS!"_ said slaughterer roared, preforming a similar attack with them. _"Not even your kind can beat reality!"_

_"Reality...?"_ one of the girls echoed.

_"Roseh, you think we can...send _(what she said didn't reach his ears)_...to the real...world?"_ the other asked.

The one identified as Roseh shot her an 'are-you-kidding-me' look before turning back to the second group.

Suddenly, his view changed. He found himself looking from the palm of the girl who had asked, and felt coiled up-like he was in a ball. He could see several part red, part white balls knocking against him lightly, but he didn't feel them. The red parts were clear, though, showing a hazy view of several creatures: A blue, cat-like animal with a frill and fins; a short, humanoid creature with a set of black jaws on her head; a white-dressed creature with hair parted by a pink horn; another cat, this one with leaves on its head and tail.

There were others, but his attention was dragged as the girl lifted her hand to show them to the other.

_"I have some leftover submissions..."_ she explained.

Roseh looked at the tiny spheres in her friend's hand. _"I guess... they're our only hope..."_

The girl nodded and tossed them into the air. As if on queue, both girls shot a beam each at them and sent them into the laptop.

Archie, of course, was in one of the balls; the moment his vision went white, he woke up to the orange walls of his room. The sun from the balcony was shining in his eyes, hard-earned from Fen after he won several 'MINE' battles.

"Archie!" the girl with the wild, black-red ponytail-Zora-shouted, poking her head into his room. "Come on, get up! It's your first day in this town, and we're eating pancakes to celebrate! PANCAKES, I'M TELLING YOU!"

"Arf?" Lassie barked.

Rose was close by, holding onto the puppy's leash. "I love pancakes!"

"Dude, I just had the craziest dream last night," a boy named Trevor yawned. His ruffled black hair was even messier in the morning, but still had his signature yellow-lensed goggles perched in it somewhere.

"Oh really?" Philip asked out of boredom.

"Yea...I was wielding a sword made of diamonds..."

"Ooh, real diamonds?" Piper was right behind Philip. "Were they really shiny and pretty?"

"Yea! Okay, it was more of one huge, sharp diamond on a handle, but it was _beautiful_," Trevor sighed dreamily.

"You're crazy," another resident of the house, a girl by the name of Sarah, sniffed. Her blonde hair was combed so the green highlights caught the light, matching her tanktop and ankle-length skirt.

"Oh rly?" Trevor stated. "And what did you dream of?"

"Leading an army of yams against another army of cooked yams."

Everyone stared at the teen.

"...TOTALLY NOT CRAZY!" Zora laughed.

"Yep," Farren sighed, leaning against a wall. "Everyone's crazy but me."

Kale rolled his eyes. "Says the one who told me she dreamed about teaming up with a fox and taking over the world."

"Being a tyrant isn't the same as being crazy!" she insisted.

"I often dream of foxes," Zora yawned, shoving a pop tart into her open mouth.

"HEY GUYS, YOU'RE GONNA MISS THE BUS!" Carl (a seventeen-year-old with spiky, red hair) shouted from the doorway. His normal get-up, a crème shirt and jeans, was underneath his Starz Café uniform-a dark blue shirt and logoed apron.

"You guys enrolled, right?" Trevor asked, snatching a backpack and heading out the door.

"Yep!" Piper smiled. "And so did Phillip!"

"So did I," said Farren.

Kale simply nodded.

"Then ONWAAAARD!" Renee declared, standing on a chair.

"GET OFF THE CHAIR!" Charlie shouted from another room.

Renee stepped off the chair, grabbed her bag, and ran to the bus while yelling "FOR NARNIAAAAAA!"


End file.
